Humanity
by petra ppsilvia
Summary: I just wanted to give Bella the human life Edward wanted for her ! Pairing : Bella/ Connor a La Push resident. Rated :M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own the publishing rights , they are property of Stephanie Meyer._

Pairing : Connor / Bella

Rated : M

Genre : Friendship / Romance

Type : AH

*** This is dedicated to _**Maddyson Ruby **_who requested this story. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy this story.

**Humanity **

Prologue

He wants_ her_ to notice him , to see him and tell herself _"That's a nice guy " ,_ but unfortunately for him he'll always be _**just another body to avoid tripping over.**_

He watches her _''not in a creepy way , mind you ''_ just sees her for the natural beauty she is , definitely not Quileute , her pale skin a dead giveaway , but she has an appeal , something that calls to him , the way she seems so confident and insecure at the same time , but he knows she is self-sufficient as she is known for caring for her father and home.

He wishes he were more confident , so that _he could go and ask her out , to tell her he likes her and every time she comes to La Push he feels overjoyed t_o have her in his land , _mind you is not really his land_ , as he's only half-Quileute , his complexion betrays him , he doesn't have that coppery skin tone , he's more like slightly tanned and his Native features are minimal , you could see it in his dark eyes and raven hair and that's about it.

He is Connor Mimiteh _( Native American Omaha name meaning "new moon." )_ born to Marianne and Zane , 20- years old , college student , in love with Bella Swan.


	2. Humanity 1

**Disclaimer :**_ I don't own the publishing rights , they are property of Stephanie Meyer._

*** This is dedicated to _**Maddyson Ruby **_who requested this story. Thank you and hope you'll enjoy this story.

**Humanity **

_Chapter 1_

Connor Pov

" _Damn those freaking cult followers , who the hell they think they are telling me not to go in the woods , I've been doing it since I was 10-years old , I know my way through the woods "._

They think they are mighty or some shit , but he has to admit there is something fishy with these guys , always walking around as if they owned the place , half-naked waltzing around town not minding the cold weather.

He stops in his tracks as he sees _him_ the bane of his life , the future Chief of the tribe , the one and only Jacob Black who once again is with the lovely Bella Swan.

He doesn't understand why she spends so much time with Black , why does he have to see her everyday , touch her and he knows is his jealousy that is speaking as he is aware of the fact that Jacob is a nice guy and that they've been friends since childhood as well as their fathers .

He sees them holding hands and he notices the way she stiffens when Black tries to overstep the boundaries of _the legendary Black/Swan friendship._

He heard , hell everyone heard about the catatonic state she was in after that guy Cullen dumped her.

Even if he is 20 , he hadn't had a serious relationship yet , so he can't actually comment on her emotional state , but still knows is not normal to be so distressed over a relationship that lasted just a couple of months .

Well is not like he has a chance with her , _she is off limits_ as Black so kindly told everyone , _note the sarcasm._

He absolutely understands Black's threat , he will do the same if she were his.

Bella Pov

'' _Jake where are you ? "_

" _I'm in the garage Bells ! "_

"_Wondering if you fancy going to a movie with some of my classmates ? "_

" _Sure , sure hot senior girls , I'm in ! "_

" _Jake ! "_

******* **( New Moon movie scene , following Jacob transformation , end of their friendship , Alpha order in place and is unbreakable , there is no visit to Bella reminding her of the legends , no meadow encounter with Laurent so Bella doesn't find out about Victoria's return or the La Push Pack. )**

"_What is wrong with me ? "_

" _Am I so undesirable that everyone leaves ? "_

" _I thought he was my friend , he was my sun , now I have nothing , is dark everywhere ! "_

She can't stay in her room anymore , she's sick of the memories , of nights spend with Ed… , she is angry with herself for trusting them , for believing their excuses and she's done with playing the victim.

She needs to forget that she once wanted a different life or unlife to be honest , she needs to say goodbye , to come face to face with the fact that he's not coming back and even so she would never forgive him for the humiliation and the blow to her self-confidence , which was already non-existent without _"help" _from him.

She gets dressed and heads to the Cullen's house where she can barely get in due to the overgrown vegetation around once ago her beloved home.

_It is empty , lifeless , sheets cover the surfaces that she can see through the glass walls and his piano is there , solitaire , left behind just like her , abandoned , just things nothing of value , after all they have enough money to buy a thousand more , including charming stupid teenage girls like her with lies and promises of a forever._

She sits down on what used to be a flowerbed and watches the house and sees a cold place , just glass and metal , no homey feeling to it , because truly there didn't live a family , but a coven and for the first time she sees that they played their roles so well that she believed when she was told was part of their family , because they had experience with dealing with humans , learned their ways , but at the end of the day their real nature showed itself , _because they lost their humanity_.

She gets up , looks around and notices that for the first time since they've been gone she feels something other than heartbreak , she feels relief , she can finally just be _a teenager with a clumsy strike and a secret that she'll take to her grave ._

Bella Swan is an 18- years old girl born to Renee and Charlie that finally knows her place in the world.


End file.
